ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES
by Technomaru
Summary: Taking place in a alternate universe, A mysterious virus has infected the children of the CulDeSac and made them into ravenous flesh eating zombies, is there no escape from this horror? Not for weak stomachs. Inspired by Marvel Zombies.
1. Dawn of the Ed

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 1: Dawn of the Eds"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

The fanfic's theme songs are the theme to the movie "Creepshow" and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator.

Sorry fans of "The Grim Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy", but I'm busy this summer but Grim-Eds will continue. Beside this is a pet project I always wanted to work on since I've been reading "Marvel Zombies" and what if what happened to the marvel super heroes happened to the Eds...well this is the result!

WARNING!!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system! This is the first time I've ever done a Rated M fanfic but don't say I didn't warn you!

Also do Double D fangirls hate the idea of everyone's favorite sockhead as a zombie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in a alternate universe, a dark tale of pure horror beings...

The setting is Peach Creek Junior High and everyone is in Science Class. Double D is perfecting the art of dissecting a frog and Eddy is trying to cut off the legs of the frogs so he can start a frogs' leg scam and Double D then says "Eddy, I don't care if frogs' legs are a delicacy in France but what you are doing is not out of education reasons and well..it's just gross." Eddy replies "Clam up Sockhead! I will make a killing off of these frogs' legs after school, first I will try to sell them in the teachers' lounge and then I...speaking of gross, where's lumpy?" And then Double D and Eddy see Ed with a paper bag over his head and walks to his table. Eddy then says "Geez, is Ed the "Unknown Sad Sack of Cyber City"? AHAHAHA! Double D then says "Actually I prefer the name "Emo Boy".

Eddy and Double D then see Ed at his table and crunching sounds are coming from his paper bag mask and as Eddy pulls it off...

HE SEES ED EATING HIS FROG AND HIS FACE LOOKS ROTTED!!!

Eddy then puts the paper bag mask on Ed and says "Either Lumpy has a bad case of acne or he's starting to resemble Calista Flockheart!" Double D then grabs Ed and says to a unseen science teacher "Please Excuse us Professor Savini but we need to take Ed to see Nurse Barbara, he's sick and seems delusional" and Ed says in a creepy voice at random "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU BARBARA!!!"

At the Nurse's office Eddy and Double D wait outside for Ed but then they hear a scream and when Double D and Eddy see what's going on, to their horror they see...

ED IS EATING THE FLESH, BRAINS AND INNARDS OF NURSE BARBARA AND HE LOOKS AT THE TWO!

Eddy then yells out "RUN!" and so the two run as fast as they can but they bump into their unseen history teacher Mr. Romero. Before Mr. Romero can say anything, Ed jumps at him and tears him in half and eats his guts and innards. The bell rings for lunchtime and everyone is going there, Eddy and Double D run to the lunchroom and Eddy yells out "EVERYBODY RUN OUT OF THE LUNCHROOM! OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL BE LUNCH! ED IS NOW A ZOMBIE!" Everyone then laughs at Eddy and Kevin then says "Yeah right dork! We aren't gonna fall for that one again!" But then Ed appears behind Jimmy and bites his shoulder, Jimmy then cries and says "I got a owie on my shoulder Sarah!

Sarah then gets really angry and says "ED YOU STUPID LUMMOX! I'M TELLING MOM YOU BIT JIMMY!" Ed then grabs Sarah and Ed evilly grins and says in a creepy voice "I will tell mom how tasty you are before I devour her flesh!" Double D then jumps in front of Sarah as he pushes her aside and struggles with Ed. Eddy sees Ed fighting with Double D and is about to leave until he sees Jimmy in the same condition as Ed and tries to bite Eddy's arm but his braces prevented him to do so. "Zombie-Jimmy" then says, Oh you were gonna taste bad anyway! I'll eat Sar..." Jimmy got ran over by Rolf riding on Wilfred the pig to safety while Johnny in his Captain Melonhead costume escapes with Sarah in his arms. Eddy managed to escape by throwing a rock through a glass window.

Double D then goes up to Kevin and says "C'mon Kevin, we got to get you out of here before the zombies get us!" Kevin then says "I don't need your help "Double Dweeb"! Double D then says "Oh but I insist but I have a question to ask you..."

Double D and Kevin then stop in front of Ed and Jimmy as evil grinning zombies and Kevin looks nervous and Double D says "My question was... WHAT DOES A DORK TASTE LIKE?" And Double D takes of his sockhat and reveals that the top half of his scalp was eaten and Ed was continuing to chew Double D's scalp as if it was bubble gum. Double D then says "Normally we would affect you so you can enjoy the embrace if living death like the rest of us but we need food and now we finally have our source..." Jimmy then says "We'll get the others later but as for right now... hee hee hee..." And Ed yells out "WHERE'S MY CAKE!" for no apppearant reason.

And so the Ed, Double D and Jimmy zombies grab Kevin and drag him away as he screams "YOU UNDEAD DORKS! LET ME GO...NO... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Evil Ed 2: Ed by Dawn

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 2: "EVIL ED 2: ED BY DAWN"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

The fanfic's theme songs are the theme to the movie "Creepshow" and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator.

Sorry fans of "The Grim Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy", but I'm busy this summer but Grim-Eds will continue. Beside this is a pet project I always wanted to work on since I've been reading "Marvel Zombies" and what if what happened to the marvel super heroes happened to the Eds...well this is the result!

WARNING!!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system! This is the first time I've ever done a Rated M fanfic but don't say I didn't warn you!

Also do Double D fangirls hate the idea of everyone's favorite sockhead as a zombie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

A mysterious virus has affected Peach Creek, starting with Ed of Peach Creek Junior High, soon Ed has went beserk and spread the virus to Jimmy and Eddward, soon the horror begins and the story continues...

A schoolbus that is heading towards "Charles Darwin Middle School" is taking a shortcut through Peach Creek and then it suddenly hits Ed, Mrs. Warthog, the anthropodmorphic warthog intern who is acting as bus driver, checks out the accident. Principal Pixiefrog, the anthropodmorphic Pixiefrog who is principal of Charles Darwin Middle School says "MRS. WARTHOG! WE JUST KILLED A KID! NOW WE'RE GOING TO GET A MOTHER OF A LAWSUI..."

Ed suddenly wakes up and grabs Mrs. Warthog while shouting "THANKS FOR THE RIDE LADY! THANKS FOR THE RIDE!!!" And devours her. Principal Pixiefrog jumps back into the bus but Double D tears off the engine with his new zombie strength and manages to tip over the bus to the street. soon Double D, Ed, and Jimmy go inside the bus and ate anything living in the bus.

As the feeding frenzy in the school bus ended, Ed says "CHECK THIS OUT GUYS! THIS PIECE OF MEAT IS YUMMY!" Double D then says "Umm Ed, that's a human, I wonder why is a human boy in a school of animals? And Jimmy says "He was probably a foreign exchange student" Ed then says "I always liked Mexican Food...YO QUIERO POLLO!" Double D then sees a radio and a voice is heard saying "I hear some students in pain, may I call 911, come in dispatch!" Double D smiles evily and says "Come in dispatch...SEND...MORE...PARAMEDICS!!!"

Meanwhile, Jimmy (in his "Captain Melonhead" costume) and Sarah are still on the run but they remembered the other survivor is Rolf so they run to his house, As they knock on the door, Rolf pulls out a mallet and says "FLESH EATING DEMONS! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SON OF A SHEPARD...SURRENDER NOW!" Johnny then says "No Rolf, it's us, we escaped the zombies, we swear...then again since this is a rated M fanfic I guess I can now... OH SHI..." Rolf then replies "Oh come off it potty-mouth bald head Johnny boy, Rolf has a test to prove you're not a monster..." Rolf gives them carrots and both of them ate it. Rolf then says "Good good, Rolf knew flesh eating zombies eat only flesh yes? You pass test so into the house of Rolf you go until we think of plan...Why is "she who causes migranes" all shaken up?"

Johnny then says as Rolf barracades all the doors and windows, "Well ever since Sarah saw what Ed became, she got worse when Jimmy got infected and she hadn't been the same since. Sarah then says in a unusually soft and sweet voice, "When I looked into his bloodshot eyes attached to his rotted face and I didn't see my brother... I SAW A SOUL-LESS MONSTER THAT WANTS TO DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Johnny then slaps Sarah and says "Two things, number one I always wanted to slap you and number two, snap out of it, we'll eventually survive this nightmare all we need to do is make up a plan and have Rolf use his herbs from his mysterious old country in order to cure the infection and possibly their hunger. Sarah then says "Oh ok, I needed that Johnny, thanks. You're right, other than my brother and Jimmy becoming zombies, how can things get possibly worse? And where is that stupid Eddy? I hope one of them bites his "Lil Eddy" off!" Johnny then giggles and says "Hahaha! I see you're taking advantage of the M rating too. They both laugh together as Rolf then thinks of a plan while mixing his herbs.

As for Eddy, Eddy thinks to himself, "This just sucks, my best friends are reduced into flesh-eating zombies and if everyone's a zombie, there's no one to scam and to scam with... I best now's the time to find Nazz, escape the Cul-De-Sac, and find a zombie-free place where we can repopulate the world (heh heh heh) And so with the perverted thought in mind, Eddy runs to Nazz's house and suddenly Jimmy appears and tries to bite Eddy's arm again but his braces prevented him to do so and a rather annoyed Eddy says "You try to do this to me twice and you think it will work at the second try? Reminds me of Bush!" Eddy then gives zombie-Jimmy a wedgie and grabs him by the braces and slams him to the ground.

Eddy then sees zombie forms of Ed and Double D walking towards him, Double D says "Now why did you have to do that to poor Jimmy? he just wanted you to..." And Ed, Double D and Jimmy say in unison...

"JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US!"

Eddy then dashes for Nazz's door and barricades the door and windows, except for one part of the window where Eddy pulls down his pants and moons the Zombies, saying "Kiss my Hiney while it's Shiney!" Ed giggles and says "I'm turning into a werewolf Double D!" Double D says "But how can you be a werewolf if you're a zombie?" Ed then replies "What's for dinner?" Double D then says "Even as a brain-eating zombie, you are still brainless, and After we get Eddy we're gonna finish off the rest of the students of Charles Darwin Middle School that we saved for later... and save their principal for Eddy since he liked Pixiefrog legs so much!"

Eddy then notices that Nazz's living room is completely dark and he sees a sillouette of Nazz who is just giggling and says "Hi Eddy..." Eddy then says "Nazz we got to get out of the Cul-De-Sac, Zombies are appearing left and right and we need to survive if we were to be mankind's last hope. Nazz then says "Wow, normally you would be speechless around my very presence, but you seem to not be afraid, I always wanted that in a boyfriend, of course I'll come with you. But first...KISS ME!!!"

Eddy then sweats and says "Wow, my wet dream is coming true! ABSOLUTELY!!!" Eddy then Kisses Nazz and says "umm it kinda tastes weird but then again I never kissed a girl before...and Lee Kanker didn't count!" Nazz then says "Now Eddy, turn on the lights..." Eddy turns on the light and sees...

THAT NAZZ IS A ZOMBIE WITH ROTTED DIMPLES ON HER CHEEKS, A BITEMARK ON HER NECK, AND MISSING A EYEBALL!!! Nazz then says "I'm your girlfriend now Eddy...GIVE ME A KISS! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Nazz laughs demonically and it shows Ed, Double D, and Jimmy peeping through the window, laughing evilly at what was going on as Eddy makes the loudest scream ever recorded by man...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next Time: ever wondered what happened to Kevin?


	3. BrainED

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 3: "BrainED"

or

"EDalive"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor their victims...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

The fanfic's theme songs are the theme to the movie "Creepshow" and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator. the other theme to his fanfic is "Pet Sematary" by the Ramones... play these in your MP3 player!!!

WARNING!!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system!

In case you're wondering, the mysterious infection that turned the Cul-De-Sac into evil flesh eating zombies does not work on adults nor animals (normal and anthropodmorphic)

Also who here thinks is the main living character in this story? Rolf, Sarah, or Johnny? let the voting begin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

The Plague that transformed Innocent Ed, Double D and Jimmy into evil flesh-eating beings has been spread around made things worse, such as the attack of a school bus from a Middle School for animals and one human. As Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy are the survivors of this disaster, they plan on how to escape the fate of their fallen friends. As for Eddy, his visit with Nazz ended up more nightmarish than the last time he encountered the Kankers... and now the story continues...

Also Last Time...

"Double D then sees a radio in the school bus and a voice is heard saying "I hear some students in pain, may I call 911, come in dispatch!" Double D smiles evily and says "Come in dispatch...SEND...MORE...PARAMEDICS!!!"

(two hours later and in Rolf's house)

Rolf is still mixing herbs in his family's brewing room while Sarah and Jimmy are start hanging out and planning for escape, they look outside and see two ambulances driving to the center of the Cul-De-Sac and then Jimmy says "EGAD! GO AWAY! GO AW..." Sarah covers his mouth and says "You idiot! Do you want the others to know where we're hiding?" And so the two are forced to watch the unseen paramedics come out of their ambulances to check on Ed only to wake up screaming "YOU GOT PUNK'D!!! DINNER TIME!" So Ed, Jimmy, and Double D jump out of their hiding spots. As they chant "MEAT!" They proceed to devour their flesh, rip out their guts, and eat their intestines. Zombie Nazz walks by and says to them "save some for me boys... I got a suprise for you!" And then Eddy appears and has what appears to be chunks of his non-existant neck eaten off by Nazz. Eddy then says "Wow, I've never felt so undead! Save me some of that!"

During their feeding time, Eddy says to the others "Hey guys, ever notice how some people think there aren't adults around in the Cul-De-Sac and they often think that something must have happened to them... (BURP) NOW they will know what really happened to our parents...AHAHAHAHA! Ed then says "MOMMY TASTED SO YUMMY!" Eddy then says "That's right Lumpy! Now you know what Soylent Green tastes like...AHAHAHA!!!"

As the zombie Double D, Eddy, Jimmy, and Nazz devour the rest of the paramedics, Ed has the partly eaten corpse of Jake Spidermonkey that he saved from the time he ate most of the students of Charles Darwin Middle School. Ed thinks it would be cool to have a undead pet monkey so he goes into the woods and buries Jake in the local "Pet Sematary" and after he buried Jake in the sacred ground this something taps his shoulder it appears to be a anthropodmorphic shark. The Shark then says in a unusual high pitched voice "The name is Virgil Sharkowski, you can call me "Bull", how dare you and your friends eat most of the student body of Charles Darwin Middle School... I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! Let's fight!" Ed then grins evily as he removes the apperatis on Bull's gills that allow him to live on land but Bull punches Ed in the stomach so hard that his fin went through, this scares Bull but Ed jumps on him and tries to bite his shark fin but the two struggle and end up falling into the creek.

Bull grins evily and says "You're in my turf now sucka! How would you like being eaten huh?" So Ed claws Bull, ripping a chunk off of his side while Bull swims back and bites off Ed's arm. Bull then rams into Ed which knocks him over but then Ed gets up and grabs Bull by the tail and they swim around the creek. As Bull continues to gnaw on Ed's severed arm, he suddenly jumped on by what appears to be a zombified corpse of Jake Spidermonkey as Jake and Ed gang up on Bull and it cuts to the creek being covered in blood...

Ed then joins up with the other zombies along with a undead Jake Spidermonkey as well as the half eated remains of Bull Sharkowski. Ed then says "Hey guys! The Pet Sematary actually works! Now we can have undead pets!" Eddy then says "Aww Man! We could've used the animals from that school bus as minions... hey where's Rolf, Sarah, and Johnny?" The Zombies then see a certain rotted plank of wood with a arrow placed next to it, pointing to Rolf's house. Nazz then says "Boys, me and Eddy are a little hungry... got any live meat?" And then Double D pull out a capsule containing a heavily sedated Kevin who just wakes up and as he sees Eddy and Nazz as zombies. Kevin then sees Eddy grinning evily and says "Oh...No..." Double D pulls out a ginzu knife and grabs Kevin's left arm and while Jimmy grabs Kevin's right foot. Eddy says "Hey Kev, remember the time you found out what my middle name was Skipper and you blackmailed me and even though I did everything you told me to do you told everyone anyway?" Kevin shivers and says "Oh no...why do you ask?" Eddy then satanically smiles and says "WELL I'M GOING TO ENJOY EATING YOUR ARM WHILE NAZZ EATS YOUR FOOT...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

The last thing Kevin sees before blacking out was Double D slicing off Kevin's left arm and right foot and feeding Eddy and Nazz with those parts.

(2 hours later)

The Zombies show up dressed as Marvel Superheroes as they try to trick the three into opening the door. Double D was dressed as Giant-Man, Nazz was dressed as the Wasp, Jake Spidermonkey was dressed as Spider-man, Ed as the Sentry, Jimmy as Wolverine (but with butter knives for claws) as Eddy was dressed as Colonel America. Eddy knocks on the door and as Sarah looks through the window, Jake says "Umm don't worry, we superheroes have defeated the big bad zombies, so please let us in so we can celebrate the victory!" Johnny was about to open the door but then Sarah grabs Johnny and she points out that she recognizes the sockhat on "Giant-Man"'s costume. Nazz looks at Double D and says "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE OFF THE HAT! NOW OUR COVER IS BLOWN!" Jake then says to Sarah and Johnny "LISTEN HERE YOU TASTY MORTALS...OPEN THE DOOR AND EMBRACE OUR ALTERNATIVE LIFESTYLE! LET US FEED...OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

Sarah and Johnny then continue to barricade the doors but then the wall suddenly bursts and a giant bottle of Ramune with arms, legs, and a face bursted through the wall yelling "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Johnny then says "COOL! IT'S "THE RAMUNE MAN"! Sarah's eyes are opened wide and she yells out "YOU IDIOT! NOW WE'RE IN FOR IT!" Ed and Double D then push the Ramune man down and he yells "OH NO!" as the zombies drink out of his head. Rolf shows up with the bucket of his mixture and he is shocked to find that the zombies invaded the house and so Johnny grabs Sarah and Rolf as they jump through the window and try to escape. Before they left the house, Sarah somehow got her hands on one of Rolf's maces, a firepoker, and a cricketbat that was just lying around Rolf's living room for no appearant reason.

Sarah and Johnny are then startled by Eddy as a zombie and then Johnny smacks Eddy in his non-existant chin with the cricket bat and Sarah impails Eddy's left eye with the firepoker and sticks it to a tree where he is stuck to it. Rolf then says "She who is Zombie Ed-boy sister", You just impailed "Zombie Ed-boy with big mouth" in the eye! yes?" Sarah then looks curiously at Rolf and she says "He was a Zombie?"

The three then run off but they are spotted by Jimmy and Jimmy pounces on Johnny but then Johnny pulls out the cricket bat and smacks him in the jaw and Sarah then punches Johnny in the Jaw, Johnny then says "HEY YOU BRAT! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" Sarah then says "Sorry, force of habit...isn't that Plank over there?" Johnny sees that Plank is now rotted plank of wood and he yells out "OH NO BUDDY! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM NOW! NOOO!" Rolf then grabs Plank and is about to break him in half and then Johnny then says "No Rolf...I'll do it!" So Johnny cracks Plank in half and when zombie Jimmy came to, Johnny impails Jimmy's heart with the sharp piece of Plank. Jimmy lets out a high pitched scream as he falls to the ground, as the three run away, Jimmy wakes up and says "...kid...ding! How stupid can you three be, the wooden stake thing only works on vampires... I'M A ZOMBIE! AND YOU WILL ALL... JOIN US! JOIN US! JOI..." Johnny uses the second slab of Plank to tear off Jimmy's braces...complete with his lower jaw and then Johnny stomps all over it. Sarah is about to walk up to Johnny and Johnny then says "Don't even think about it, I only did that so Jimmy can't infect anyone else." Sarah then says "Good point! NOW LET'S GET INTO THE WOODS!"

Double D and the others see Jimmy without his jaw and Eddy then says "What's the matter Jimmy? Cat got your jaw? AHAHAHA!" Jimmy is trying to say something but then Nazz gives him a pen and paper and Jimmy writes down "Those doody-head humans ripped out my jaw and managed to escape into the woods." Double D then gets a idea and says "You know Jimmy, I figured out how to infect others without biting them, I keep a couple of Syringes back in my laboratory. Ed, I want you to get the others to chase the three humans and don't come back until we either infect them or eat them!" Ed then nods and then Double D noticed that the capsule that contains Kevin somehow made it out of the house.

As Rolf, Sarah, and Johnny enter the woods, Johnny gets a rather unorthodox idea and tells Sarah and Rolf, "I have a scary idea, how about we hide out at the trailer park and get the Kanker Sisters to help us, it takes grotesque hideous beings to get rid of grotesque hideous beings." Sarah then says "Johnny that idea is so stupid, but still...desperate times mean desperate measures." Rolf, Sarah, and Johnny make it to the"Park n Flush Trailer Park" in hopes that forming a alliance with the Kanker Sisters will help them escape the undead menace.

As Rolf, Sarah and Johnny enter the Kanker Sisters' Trailer, they see a woman and three men who are assumed to be The Kanker Sister's mother and three dads, who have their decapitated heads inside glass bottles and their bodies are mostly eaten. They also see what appears to be a human May Kanker who was hiding behind the couch and she keeps saying "They keep the heads...they eat the rest..." over and over. Rolf then says "She who is smitten with Zombie Ed-boy, come with us if you want to live." Sarah asks May "Where are the rest of your sisters?" May screams real loud and points at the two shadowy figures behind the three, they find out they are surrounded by rabid zombified versions of Nazz, Lee Kanker and Marie Kanker who are about to attack...

They failed to notice that Nazz is holding two syringes filled with a glowing green agent.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next Time: Lee and Marie Kanker vs. the surviving kids!


	4. Kanker Chicks in Zombie Town

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 4:

"Kanker Chicks in Zombie Town"

or

"The Re-ED-imator"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor their victims...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

The fanfic's theme songs are the theme to the movie "Creepshow" and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator. the other theme to his fanfic is "Pet Sematary" by the Ramones... play these in your MP3 player!!!

Also the Zombie Girls' themes are "Dead Girls" by Voltaire and "Living Dead Girl" by Rod Zombie

WARNING!!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system!

In case you're wondering, the mysterious infection that turned the Cul-De-Sac into evil flesh eating zombies does not work on adults nor animals (normal and anthropodmorphic)

Yes they are also attacking random characters from other CN shows

Also who here thinks is the main living character in this story? Rolf, Sarah, or Johnny? let the voting begin!

Sorry but this story might be on Hiatus due to the fact that my laptop is down, so don't worry, it will continue soon!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

The Plague that mutated innocent kids of the Cul-De-Sac into flesh eating zombies has run rampant and these monsters have devoured anything in their path, even animals. They even devised a way on how to infect others without their bite..just like what Nazz did with Lee and Marie Kanker.

Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy still survived the horrors of this disaster and have escaped into the woods and into the trailer park, but are ambushed by the Zombified Nazz, Lee and Marie Kanker with no possible way for escape...

(the story continues...)

A multi-colored bus with the words "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" drives by Peach Creek and it's being driven by Frankie Foster, a 23 year old girl who is taking the others through a field trip from their home town of Townsville to Aaron City. In the bus were two human kids named Mac and Goo, and a bunch of Imaginary friends, among them were Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Edwardo, Jackie Khones, and for no reason at all, Berry, Bendy, and Cheese were on the bus. Frankie then suddenly realizes something and says "Sorry everyone, we can't visit Aaron City, I just remembered there's a dumb narcassic guy that resembles Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo that lives there... Let's go visit Williams Street instead, my friend Saul Malone is gonna show us his rare rocks an..."

Then Suddenly the emergency door in the back opens and blows everything around the bus and then Frankie says "BLOO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU FOR THE 37TH TIME, DON'T OPEN THE EMERGENCY DOOR! I hope everyone's ok, I heard that a school bus full of animals was last seen here and suddenly vanished." Wilt then says "Yeah Bloo! That's not cool...I'm sorry is it ok?" Bloo then says with a evil smile, "Don't worry! Everyone on the bus is fine, even "Jerry", Bendy, and Cheese..." Mac then says "You know Bloo I liked you better when you were nice, friendly, and cool in the Pilot but when this series started you became a selfish jerk!" Jackie Khones then says in his usual deep voice "WORD!"

Meanwhile, it turns out Bloo dumped Berry, Bendy, and Cheese and they are suddenly in the center of the Cul-De-Sac. Bendy says "I know I always deserve something after what I pulled on everyone that one time but being lost is not it!" Berry then says "I'm berry frightened of this place... besides I'm worse than you, I tried to seperate Bloo from his berry stupid human friend." Bendy and Berry then notice Cheese is running around and Bendy says to Cheese "So...why were you dumped from the bus too?' and Cheese then says "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" Bendy then says "And here I thought I annoyed fans to a point" And for no appearant reason Bendy and Berry throw rocks at Cheese, causing him to scream...

As Cheese ran around screaming, the door they were next to opens and out comes the Zombie Eds. The three see the imaginary friends and they shout "MEAT!" Bendy gets frightened and then he picks up Berry and evilly throws her to them as he runs off and as he hides in a tree, the zombified Jake Spidermonkey finds him and drags him by his legs to the others and then Cheese walks up to Zombie Ed and says "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" And then Zombie Ed grabs him and bites a chunk off of his head and he pulls out a bottle of chocolate milk and washes it down. Zombie Ed then says "COOL! HE DOES TASTE LIKE CHEESE!"

Double D is then sees cracking Berry's neck and says "I'm saving this for Nazz when she comes back with the other humans." Jake Spidermonkey and Eddy then grab Bendy by his arms and legs and they tear him in half and Jake then says in his gurgled zombie speak, "Bendy isn't so bendy at all!" Jake and Eddy then start chewing and eating Bendy's arms and parts of his head and Zombie Eddy then says "YUCK! Bendy tastes like ass! You can have him, I'm gonna wait for our next victim."

After the carnage, Double D then says "By the way guys, I wondered what's Nazz up to and did she get Sarah, Johnny and Rolf to join our ranks?" Eddy then says "Who cares, I'm hoping for the next bus to be either full of Tropicana Girls or Fanfiction writers...I'M HUNGRY! (Jake offers Eddy Bendy's head) No way monkey-boy! that imaginary friend tastes like ass!"

Yeah what did happen to Nazz, oh that's right, She just infected Lee and Marie Kanker and this is where things get really intense.

Nazz in a lab coat, carrying two glowing green syringes, then says "Ok Meat, I don't really want to eat you four, well I had to use May as bait, now...either let me infect you with our re-animating agent or let me taste your flesh!" Lee and Marie then laugh evily but then Sarah grabs a glass bottle, hits Marie in the head with it and stabs Lee in the face Johnny then notices a swordfish mounted near the fireplace and grabs it. Nazz then says "I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!" And Johnny then says "Forgive me Nazz!" And then he somehow uses the swordfish to completely decapitate Nazz's head off and it rolls into a empty jar and Johnny then seals the jar and punches holes into it while Nazz keeps saying "I'll swallow your soul...I'll swallow your soul!" Johnny then says "Just be glad I'm not Ash... I don't even have any pokeballs with me!"

Sarah then says "C'mon Johnny! There's no time to be cracking jokes! We got to get out of here before..." But then Zombie Lee shows up with a chainsaw and still with a broken bottle on her head. As Zombie Lee runs towards the two with her chainsaw, Rolf shows up and says "Rolf dreams to be a barber "She who is smitten with big mouth Zombie Ed-boy", yes?" Rolf then pulls out a electric razor and shaves the part of Zombie Lee's hair that covers her hair and it's shown that her eyes have rotted off. Rolf then shoves the electric razor into Lee's forehead, making Rolf throw a brick into the window and says "C'mon everybody, let us be out of this land of despair yes? And take insane Kanker girl, Hello! Good-bye!" So Sarah and Johnny followed but while Johnny grabbed a jar containing Nazz's decapitated but still undead head, Sarah managed to grab May who just keeps saying "They keep the heads...they eat the rest...They keep the heads...they eat the rest..." over and over.

Johnny then punches May Kanker and says "First off... I always wanted to punch a Kanker in the face and second... get it together! We're the only ones left and we need to team up together if we need to survive and escape the Cul-De-Sac before those monsters get us!" Sarah then says "I got a idea, I heard that back when my brother and his friends were still alive, they were planning to make a tank and use it for a scam, maybe the tank is still there!" Johnny then replies "WE'RE SO THERE SISTER AHAHAHA!... Are you ok May? Sorry for punching you." May then replies "That's ok I needed that...wow... I'm the only Kanker left... ROLF WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING!!!" Rolf is then seen studying the jar containing Zombie Nazz's decapitated head. Nazz's head then says "C'mon Rolf... open the jar, there's treasure and radishes inside my mouth, please open the jar..." Rolf then smiles and says "OKIE DOKIE UNDEAD NAZZ GIRL!" But then May, Sarah, and Johnny immediately grabs the jar from Rolf and then May says "How about we keep her as a specimine." Johnny then says "Yeah and Rolf can just finish the elixer that can make them stop eating people and things.. but first (puts on his "Captain Melonhead" mask) TO DOUBLE D'S HOUSE!!! And make sure we're armed!"

Jake Spidermonkey, Double D, Ed and Eddy are doing something unspeakable but then Zombie Lee and Marie Kanker show up and then Eddy says "It sucks you two are zombies...but now our army increased by two...where did Nazz go?" Lee then says "The humans decapitated her and ran!" Ed then says "THEY REMOVED THE HEADSTONES...BUT THEY DIDN'T REMOVE THE BODIES...WHY!!!" Eddy then says "Right... That sucks now we're short of a team member...wanna play with us Kankers?" Lee then says "Is it Truth or Dare?" Eddy then replies "Nope! it's... (All three zombie Eds yell out) ZOMBIE BASEBALL!

In a field that has Jimmy and Bendy's intestines marking the baselines of the diamond, Double D is a umpire and is wearing Jimmy's torso as a chest protector, Ed is at the bat except for a bat he's using Bendy's leg, Lee is using Bendy's head for a baseball and she throws it at Ed only for Ed to hit it with Bendy's leg and when Ed was running the 2 bases he notices they used Jimmy's liver and lungs to mark the bases but then Marie caught Bendy's head with a glove made from Bendy's hand and tagged Ed saying "You're out my undead cutie!" Eddy then says "This is fun, how about later we play badmitten with Bendy's eyeballs?" Double D then says "I sure hope the bus from the "Westley School for Performing Arts" shows up soon, it's almost dinnertime!"

Sarah, May, Johnny, and Rolf see their "Zombie Baseball" game and they gag and throw up, with May commenting "That is the most sickest thing I've ever seen, I don't even want to see how they play football. Rolf hears a voice call out "Help...Me..." May then throws up on what appears to be Kevin, missing his arm and foot. May then says "look out! he might be one of them!" Kevin then replies "I wish I was but I had it worse... Zombie Double-Dork abducted me and used me for emergency food supply and my foot and arm was sliced off and eaten by Nazz and that dork. I barely managed to escape..." Rolf then pulls out his medicine bag and he stupidly poured salt on the parts the Zombies cut off and ate, making Kevin scream intensely in pain. Sarah then says "Well we're planning to invade Double D's house and escape the Cul-De-Sac through their tank...But we need a distraction..."

But then a bus that was going to "Westley School for Performing Arts" suddenly crashed into Ed and then Double D, Eddy, Jake, Lee, and Marie ambush the bus and ate anyone they can get their hands on and infected one of the students, Double D then says "This is great! and it came after 30 minutes so it's free!" Everyone laughed and then Ed then says "I FEEL SICK GUYS!" and he barfs up a sailor's cap and a pair of drumsticks and then everyone laughs even harder.

Johnny then says "There's our distraction now move...MOVE MOVE MOVE!!! So everyone stormed into the house while the Zombies were enjoying their smorgasboard. Sarah, Johnny, Rolf, May, and Kevin look around for clues but then Sarah opens a refridgerator and sees a rather preserved Berry. Sarah then says "just what we need...more women in refridgerators!" The five then go into Double D's laboratory and then it is true, they finally see the tank, the tank was labled "DEAD RECKONING" but the letters D and A in "DEAD" are crossed off, calling it "ED RECKONING" Before they can get into the tank they suddenly see something that can spell out doom for them... and doom plays a Violin.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	5. ED Reckoning

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 5:

"ED Reckoning"

or

"Land of the ED"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor their victims...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

The fanfic's theme songs are the theme to the movie "Creepshow" and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator. the other theme to his fanfic is "Pet Sematary" by the Ramones... play these in your MP3 player!!!

Also the Zombie Girls' themes are "Dead Girls" by Voltaire and "Living Dead Girl" by Rod Zombie

WARNING!!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system!

In case you're wondering, the mysterious infection that turned the Cul-De-Sac into evil flesh eating zombies does not work on adults nor animals (normal and anthropodmorphic)

Also who here thinks is the main living character in this story? Rolf, Sarah, May or Johnny? let the voting begin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

The chaos continues as the plague ridden monsters of the Cul-De-Sac continue their feeding frenzy while on the search for the only human survivors Sarah, Johnny, Rolf, Kevin, and May Kanker. So far the Zombies have devoured school buses that came from "Charles Darwin Middle School" and "Westley School for Performing Arts" and affected one of their students.

Speaking of "Westley School for Performing Arts", as Sarah, Johnny, Rolf, Kevin, May and Zombie Nazz's head inflitrate Double D's house, searching for their tank the "ED RECKONING", they encounter one of the students...now a Zombie!!!

(the story continues...)

The 5 kids and zombie head finally find the tank but then they encounter what appears to be a cheerful, tall, blond haired girl in a colorful blood-soaked blouse, carrying a blood soaked violin, with a eerie perpetually vacant smile. The girl then says in a southern accent "Howdy! You must be guests in the Sock-headed zombie's house, My name is Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos, can I get you anything? Like Tamika's arm or Eddy's leg? I'd like to offer you Lil D's foot but the zombie with the monobrow ate him whole... wanna hear me play my violin?"

May steps back and says "What is wrong with that zombie? Hey are you even a zombie?" Madison then replies "Yes I am, the zombie with the sock-hat injected me with this weird glowing green liquid that came from his head (Madison shows Sarah Jimmy's decapitated head) and I feel weird and I wanna hug and eat up the person.., like you!" So Madison grabs Kevin and hugs him while he says "End my pain undead dork!" May grabs Kevin and says "No! we need him! we're the only ones left, so please don't eat us!" Madison then smiles and says "OK!" Everyone then gets so confused over this and Madison continues "I guess my nature is interferring with my "zombieness" so I'm unable to eat in instinct."

As Sarah, Johnny, Rolf, and Kevin go inside the tank, May pops up and says "Madison since you're nice to us, maybe you can come with us and we can find a way for the zombies to end their hunger. Madison then giggles with delight and goes inside the tank and as the tank is bursting through the wall, Double D see this and then he panics and says "YOU GUYS! THE HUMANS FOUND OUR TANK AND THEY ARE ESCAPING, I THOUGHT MADISON WAS IN THE HOUSE!" Eddy then says "I thought we decided not to inject the flower-child, but noooo! we had to devour the rich kid who is also named Eddy except it...oh who cares, at least I got Eddie's money from this...GET THE HUMANS!!!"

Ed, Edd, n Eddy... Also Jake Spidermonkey, Lee, and Marie Kanker then attempt to climb on the tank but no avail, Rolf then pops out of the tank and scares Lee with Nazz's decapitated head and Lee falls off and is "killed" when the tank's wheels crushes her to the point where she is flat as paper. Sarah then whacks Double D with the tank's cannon and then Jake decides to crawl inside the cannon but then Johnny operates the cannon and Jake is blasted into Eddy's big mouth and Johnny then says "PUT YOUR MONKEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS! AHAHAHA!"

The tank succeeds to escape the Cul-De-Sac and into parts unknown. Eddy then spits out Jake and then says "THIS SUCKS! NOW THAT THE ONLY HUMANS ESCAPED THE CUL-DE-SAC WHICH IS SOMETHING WE WERE UNABLE TO WHEN WE WERE ALIVE...WE CANNOT FEED!!!" The zombies then moan in hunger and pain but then they hear laughter, Jake then says "Ok, who's the wiseguy who thinks it's funny that we're suffering? Marie...? Marie Kanker, still shocked at her zombie sister's destruction points out at what she's seeing. Soon the zombies see a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, a gap in her teeth, a roman dress, and a golden apple with a "K" inscribed in it...

The woman then says "Hello my undead pawns. My name is Eris, goddess of chaos and discord. Now that you ran out of food chaos will now increase tenfold. By the way undead mortals... ever wonder how the this chaos started?" Double D then says "You after all the times we ate others and acted out of our undead instinct, I never did ask Ed how did he get infected since he was the first one who was infected and then it spread to us." Ed replies "Well George Romero never reveals how his zombie infectin started so why should I?" Eris then makes a evil grin and says, "It's because...I WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THE PLAGUE!!!"

The Zombies were shocked and then Eris says "It was easy, all I did was I went shopping to the underworld "gross-ery" store and I bought spinach gravy that was contaminated with the chemical 2-4-5 TRIOXIN and then I remembered that the one mortal on this planet who likes all kinds of gravy... So when he wasn't looking I switched his gravy with the tainted spinach gravy and he ate it. It transformed him into a flesh eating shadow of his former self and that's when the fun began...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Marie Kanker then suddenly tackles Eris in her knees and then she dropped her golden apple of discord that Double D picked up and then Eris zaps any zombie near her but then Double D dropped the apple and says evily "Nice try goddess but your powers cannot kill us because we are already dead..." Ed then yells out "GODDESS MEAT!!!" So Eris then screams in pure terror as the zombie Eds, Jake, and Marie then surround her and Ed bites a chunk of her neck and then Eddy tears off her arm and gnaws on it, Ed then tears off the skin of her belly, allowing the zombies to devour her guts and entrails. Ed then looks at Eris's torn off flesh and says "LOOK AT ME GUYS, I'M A JAPANESE THUNDER DEMON AND I'M GONNA EAT HER BELLY BUTTON!!!" Zombie Ed then eats Eris' belly button and then the entire flesh and then Double D tears her head off and eats her brains while Jake Spidermonkey and Marie devour her legs.

The zombies feel weird and then Jake transforms into a kitten and Marie fires a blast that incinerates a tree. Double D then says "I get it now! After we ate the goddess' guts, insides, and flesh, we have inheireted her powers of chaos... Now we're unstoppable and we can find more food!" Marie then says "My undead sweetie, I just saw what appears to be a skeleton with a hockey stick wearing a cloak claiming the souls of the innocents we devoured." Double D then says "If my hunch is correct then that must be the Grim Reaper..." Eddy then says "And if we were to somehow devour bonehead..." The zombies looked at eachother evilly and as they put on their bibs, all 5 zombies shout "RIBS!" and they are on the hunt!

**TO BE CONCLUDED!!!**


	6. 28 EDs Later

By Winter Knight

Chapter 666 (not really):

"28 EDs Later..."

or

"The Video ED"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor their victims...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

The fanfic's theme songs are the theme to the movie "Creepshow" and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator, play them on your MP3 player!!!

Also the Zombie Girls' themes are "Dead Girls" by Voltaire and "Living Dead Girl" by Rod Zombie

WARNING!!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system!

In case you're wondering, the mysterious infection that turned the Cul-De-Sac into evil flesh eating zombies does not work on adults nor animals (normal and anthropodmorphic)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time: As the Plague reaches it's point, Sarah, Johnny, Rolf, Kevin, May Kanker as well as reformed Zombies Madison and the decapitated head of Nazz have discovered the "ED Reckoning", a tank the Eds worked on before they were infected and they have successfully escaped the Cul-De-Sac and into parts unknown.

Meanwhile The Zombies Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Marie Kanker, and Jake Spidermonkey, despairing that they lost their only food supply have finally discovered the cause of the zombie epidemic, Eris the goddess of chaos and discord apparently switched Ed's Spinash Gravy with one tainted with the reanimating agent 2-4-5 TRIOXIN. Also during the last few chapters, Zombie Jimmy and Lee Kanker were destroyed as a result of the survivors' escape plot.

What Eris didn't expect was that the zombies managed to overpower her and as they surround her and her powers were ubable to ward them away, the zombies devoured her and possessed her powers, thus making the flesh eating monsters more lethal than before.

The Zombies then see what Marie Kanker describes as "a skeleton with a hockey stick wearing a cloak claiming the souls of the innocents we devoured." So the Zombies are prepared to use their new powers of chaos to overpower this being and devour it, bones and all!

(the story continues...)

The Zombie Eds, Marie Kanker, and Jake Spidermonkey then jump on the cloaked being and he hits them away with his scythe and then he looks at them and says in a Jamacian accent "GOOD GRAVY MON! Now I know what kind of animals devoured these mortals, who might you be?" Double D then shows up in a lab coat and says "The name is "Eddward" Mr. Reaper and we have fully embraced our next stage in human evolution, at the terrible price of eating our loved ones and rigor mortis, but...I LIKE IT! AND NOW WE WILL DEVOUR YOUR SKULL AND BONES AND HAVE ENOUGH SUPERNATURAL ENERGY TO ESCAPE THIS TOWN AND GO OUT FOR MORE FOOD!" Then the Zombies get up and stagger towards Grim.

Grim then says "I am the Grim Reaper! Or "Grim" as my "friends" call me. I will prevent something like this from happening! And besides I hate the living dead, they are a insult to my job." So Grim swings his Scythe left and right and then the Zombies use their new powers to fly around and fire lightning bolts at Grim's Scythe. Grim then manages to catch Jake and he not only decapitates Jake but slice him in half.

As Grim continues to slice up Jake Spidermonkey, Eddy flies so fast to Grim that he manages to grab Grim's left leg bone and start munching on it, Grim then panics and continues to fight off the zombies but then Marie manages to grab Grim's other leg and starts eating it. Double D and Ed manage to Grab both of Grim's arm and ate them.

Grim is nervous over losing his limbs to the zombie children and then he says in fear "What are you and how are you able to fly?" Marie then says "Well bonehead, it turns out a goddess named Eris was responcible for our transformation into the living dead and when she appeared in our town we managed to overpower her and ate her, thus we ended up with her powers." Eddy then says "Now we're going to do the same to you!" The Zombies then made evil giggling sounds as all four of them devour Grim's ribs as his skull is screaming in fear and pain. Ed then picks up his scythe and zaps his head, transforming it into a human sized Dia de los Muertos (Day of the dead) Sugar Skull. The four surviving Zombies split the sugar skull into four pieces and ate it.

After the Zombies completely devoured Grim they suddenly feel weird as they now possess the powers of the Grim Reaper. Ed then says "Ummm Eddy, now that we ate Skeletor, what are we gonna do now?" Eddy replies "Simple Undead Lumpy! We're going to invade the nearest town and host a smorgasbord of flesh but first... PARTY!"

The Center of the Cul-De-Sac is covered in a dance floor and neon lights created by using their Grim powers, as the Zombies prepare to dance, Double D appears in a lab coat, holding a glowing green syringe, and says.

"Come on, boys and girls, come a little closer  
I'm the Re-Animator!  
Come on! Re-animate your feet!"

(The Zombies dance to the beat of the song in unison and Double D continues to sing)

If you're feeling dead, I'll be your Re-Animator  
I've got the way to bring you to life  
A superior existence with no one to control you  
Where you can always do what you like

Let me give you some green color and you will ask for more  
You will see that you never felt this way before  
Party without limits, have sex and don't be blue  
Freedom is eternal for you, you, you!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

Re-animate your feet !

(The Zombies continue to dance in unison and Double D is now wearing fox ears and tail as he is still singing)

All you people listen to your Re-Animator  
Don't hesitate and give it a try  
And you'll be quite satisfied  
Just as long as I can give you a guarantee that you'll never die

Let me give you some green color and you will ask for more  
You will see that you never felt this way before  
Party without limits, have sex and don't be blue  
Freedom is eternal for you, you, you!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

Re-animate your feet!

(still singing and dancing but Zombie Ed is doing "the robot")

Re-animate your feet!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

Re-animate your feet!

As everyone stops dancing, Zombie Ed then plays "The Gonk" on his trumpet for no appearant reason.

**(28 DAYS LATER...)**

The survivors made it to the distant town of "Endsville" and then Sarah then knocks on the door and she sees a stupid looking young boy with a big nose and a mean looking little girl with no nose. The boy says "HIYA COUSIN SARAH! Where's Ed?" Sarah then says "PLEASE LET US IN YOUR HOUSE COUSIN BILLY!!! Hi Mandy!" Mandy then says "Hi Sarah, anyway why should we let you in Billy's house because this is my territory!" Sarah then says "Well something terrible happened in in Peach Creek and my other friends came along with me and well we need a place to escape them!" Mandy looks confused and she and Billy let her, May, Johnny, Rolf, and then Billy panics when he sees Madison and Nazz's head in the house and Johnny says "NO! They're cool! and besides Rolf created a elixer that cured them of their flesh eating tendencies.

Mandy then says while giving Sarah a cup of warm cocoa, "Now tell me from the very beginning, what happened in your town, also Grim mentioned he was going there to do his job, so what happened that maybe bonehead can clean it up.

(Sarah then tells Billy and Mandy what happened to the Cul-De-Sac involving zombies, flesh eating feasts and the school buses full of students who ended up as the feast.)

Billy then says "Does this mean that my Parent's Sunny Bridges CD is now worth more than $100?" Rolf then shows up with a TV and says "I found this in a trunk in the basement, what is this doo-hickey "big nosed cousin of undead Ed-boy with one eyebrow?" Billy then replies "That is Grim's Stargate TV set, it opens up portals to other worlds and dimensions... and who gave you permission to get into the junk in his trunk? But that's ok Ed's foreign friend, I get into Grim's junk in the trunk without his permission too...HEE HEE HEE HEE"

Sarah then says "Now that me and my friends are safe in Endsville with you and Cousin Billy, I hope the nightmare is finally over!" Sarah then hears a knock in the door and as she looks through the peephole she then sweats in fear and says "No...IT CAN'T BE...IT'S IMPOSSIBLE...I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL OVER!!!

The Door is sliced in half and to everyone's horror, they see Zombie Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Marie Kanker, dressed like Grim and carrying scythes of their own. Marie then grabs the Stargate TV set and says "We're gonna need that after we're through with you!" Zombie Double D then looks at Sarah and says "As long as we possess the powers of the underworld and there is so many people to eat...IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The Zombies then make evil giggling sounds and Ed screams at the top of his lungs FEEDING TIME!!!

**THE END...?**


	7. Trailer Park

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies**

By Winter Knight

Extra Chapter 7: Trailer Park

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor their victims...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

WARNING!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system! However I plan to add more humor and less gore and violence to this, just to get more readers and perhaps to get Emma Iveli to read the story because I used my best morbid humor in it.

Ok, even though this fanfic has ended the story continues in "**ED, EDD N EDDY ZOMBIES 2**" and "**ED, EDD N EDDY ZOMBIES: Diary of the Ed**" I figured I'd make the one thing that most movie fans like... TRAILERS! I hope this is ok with this site and I really want to use a parody of the tagline... "When there is no more room in hell... the dead walk the earth!"

Just think of this chapter as a supplimentary feature and a halloween gift!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies: Diary of the Ed trailer)**

WHEN THERE IS NO MORE ROOM IN HELL... THE ED WALK THE EARTH!

"The Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies are back...FOR SECONDS! 28 days later, they attack Moralton, South Jersey, Marzipan City, Nowhere, Camp Kidney, and even... RIGHT IN YOUR TOWN!"

(scenes with the Zombie Eds and Marie attacking and eating everything in sight and everyone is powerless to stop them while Oral is relieved he is spared from the rampage)

"ED,EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES: DIARY OF THE ED" Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

"There is no explicit sex in this fanfic.

However there are scenes of violence which may be considered shocking,

No one under 17 will read this fanfic..."

**(Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies 2: KND vs CN Zombies)**

"In a world that wasn't meant for them, Sector V of the Kids Next Door were accidentally sent from their world... to the world... OF THE ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES!"

"Forced to team up with their enemy the Toilenator they were chosen to lead the rebellion of the living against a army of the living dead, however a unknown force has other plans for the zombies and will result in the final ultimate battle between good and evil..."

"However this story will not be played for horror and shock... but horror, shock, AND HUMOR! So laugh it up fans!"

(Stickybeard throws a pie at Zombie Heather's face)

"ED,EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: KND vs CN Zombies" Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you... I mean really near you... in fact it's been posted up!

"There is no explicit sex in this fanfic. sorry fellow perverts!

However there are scenes of violence which may be considered shocking and funny

No one under 17 will read this fanfic... unless they have a fake ID or a parent would actually read this with them!"


End file.
